Oh great, I'm the guardian of the hunt
by Fleamont Pottter
Summary: Percy is betrayed by all of his friends. His parents dead. He becomes Guardian of the Hunt. Hestia Adoption. Pertemis. Cliche. Rated T for swearing and mentions of abuse.
1. Running

_**AN: This will be based on all of the gaurdian storys. A lot of these ideas will not be origanal. This is my first FanFic. I am not Rick Riordan.**_

* * *

**Percy** **POV**

* * *

Running. That's all I could think or do. Getting away from the place I once called home. I found a clearing. I lied down.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"PERSEUS JACKSON," The god of thunder thundered. I walked up. "For what you have done for olympus you will get any gift you want, as long as it's within our power," he said, "I know, I know what you will ask, you would want the ultimate gift of godhood,"

"No," I said without hesitation.

"WHAT! You would refuse the highest honour any mortal has been given,"

"I don't want to be a god, but I do have another wish,"

"As long as it's within our power we will give it to you,"Zeus said, after visibly calming down.

"I want a solemn oath from all of you since sombody once told me to alwys get a solemn oath," I said, while staring at Hades.

"Guilty," Hades said.

"I swear on the Styx that on behalf of the council to do what you wish as long as it's within our power," Zeus said.

"First I want you to create cabins on Camp Half-Blood for Hades all the minor gods," I said.

"Are you calling me a minor god," Hades said accusatorially.

"No, I just want Nico to get his own cabin," I replied,"Next I want you to free all the peaceful titans like Calypso Leto. Then I want you to claim every demi-god child that you have before they turn 13. Finally I want you to forgive the minor gods. I hold you to your oaths," I stepped back looking at Annabeth…

* * *

_**Flashback ends**_

* * *

I smiled a bit thinking back to that time. I was happy then, but it didn't last long.

* * *

**_Flashback 2 (1 week later)_**

* * *

I was sitting next to my beautiful girlfriend talking when we heard screams. We ran to the border as fast as possible, even though both the wars are over monsters were still attacking demi-gods. As we ran over the hill we saw the minotaur chasing a raven hair kid with blue eyes. Dad had another kid, I thought. As soon as I had gotten over the shock I ran at the bull.

"Yo! Bull breath! Over here!" I yelled,"You ready for a rematch!" The minotaur growled in response. I pounced at him stabbing him straight through the heart. He dissolved into dust. I went up to the kid.

"What's your name, kid?" I asked as gentle as possible.

"_H_e_c_t_o_r," He asked weakley.

"Well then Hector follow me to meet Chiron. He'll explain whats going on," I said.

* * *

**Hector POV**

* * *

As I exited the big house I felt absolute loathing towards my 'half brother' Percy Jackson (I'm a son of Poseidon, can you believe it.) He lead a war and won so he's a legend. Well I couldn't have that could I? I went to the lake after to make plans to break the 'great' Perseus Jackson.

* * *

**Percy POV**

* * *

When Hector came I suddenly felt all the campers growing farther apart from me. All of my friends stayed close to me, until Chiron made Hector cabin councler. Hector then started to have a group of followers. Soon after, Katie's garden was ruined. I went to help, but she yelled at me saying,

"Go away bastard! You destroyed my garden!" Then she stormed off. I stood there confused. I noticed Hector nearby, with a smirk on his face. This happened in some way to all of my friends except for Clarisse, Chriss and Annabeth, but I noticed Annabeth was growing more more distant and wouldn't kiss me on the lips any more.

One day I asked her to the beach. After I had asked her I prayed to her mom to ask permission to marry Annabeth. She said yes and gave me a ring. When I went down to the beach, I heard voices.

"Why don't you just dump that dick, we've been doing this for weeks now," I heard Hector say.

"But he did so much for me. I mean he literally refused godhood for me," I heard a very familiar voice say. I looked out of the bush to see Annabeth in Hector's arms going in for a kiss. I gasped and dropped the ring. They both looked to the source of the sound.

"How could you Annabeth?" I said,"I trusted you,"

"Percy this isn't what it looks like," The ocean started to rise and a mild earthquake started.

"Isn't what it looks like?" A hurricane was started up and the earthquake."I see you kissing my half-brother and you say it isn't what it looks like!" The whole beach and most of the cabins were destroyed now. I ran away. Annabeth tried to run after me but tripped on the ring.

* * *

**_Flashback 2 over_**

* * *

I thought about where to go. My Mom's place. I ran to the road and got a cab.

"East One-hundred-and-fourth and first," I told the driver. I ran up the stairs to the appartment. When I got to the appartment the door was ajar so I knew something was up.

"_Mom," _I said hesitantly, as I opened the door. I saw to 2 hellhounds mauling Paul my Mom apart."NO!" I yelled. I took out riptide and sliced the monsters. They evapporated into dust. I was openly crying now. There was a flash and Hestia appeared. I got up and bowed to Hestia.

"Perseus, you don't have to bow to bow to me,"

"Why not? I respect you so I bow to you. Can you bring them to Mountac beach to bury them?" She flashed us there.

**AN: Did you like that? Constructive critisism welcome.**


	2. Hiding

**AN:**** I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Percy POV**

* * *

"Thanks Lady Hestia," I said as she teleported us to the beach.

"No need to thank me Perseus, and enough with all that Lady nonsence!" Hestia replied.

"Fine, but don't call me Perseus,"

"Percy, doyouthinkIcouldadoptyou?"

"What?"

"Can I adopt you?"

"Uhhh, yeah sure, Mom," I replied, taken aback. Hes- Mom looked at me with a beaming smile on her face. We waited there in silence as I said goodbye to Mom & Paul.

"Percy, do you want to go to another camp but for the roman versions of the gods?"

"Sure," The last thing I saw before Mom flashed me away was her burning the bodies.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

* * *

The meating started out normal. My brother and I were arguing about whose older. Father and Posidon were arguing about who has the better powers. Dionysus was snoring. Aphrodite was doing her nails. Etc. Etc. Until everyone felt a massive surge of power in all of our domains.

"Did everybody feel that?" Apollo asked.

"I think it came from Camp Half-Blood and Manhatten," Father said. "Hermes, go down to camp and see what happened," Hermes promptly flashed out. Everybody waited for Hermes to come back. There was a bright flash when Hermes came back.

"It looked like a hurricane went through the area, which means that Percy did it," Hermes said.

"But why?"Athena asked. Aphrodite's eyes widened.

"Aphrodite, what do you know?" I asked.

"Annabeth cheated on Percy!" Aphrodite blurted out, immediately putting a hand over her mouth.

"What! Annabeth would do no such thing!" Athena said.

"Why would I lie? When I said I would make his love life interesting I had no plans on doing this," Aphrodite replied. Athena just looked down in shock.

"Hermes, get all the head councillors over here," Zeus said. Hermes flashed out and flashed back in with the councillors.

"Do you know what happened to Percy?" Zeus asked.

"Why should we care about that bastard?" Katie said.

"Why did you just call Percy that?" Poseidon asked, anger clearly written on his face.

"Because of what he did to all of us," Katie replied slightly more cautiously.

"You all are idiots if you really think that!" Clarrise yelled.

"His fatal flaw is loyalty for gods sake!" Chris yelled equally loudly.

"What! No, Jackson really did those things!" Hector said.

"**_HECTOR ORION OCEANS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" _**Poseidon shouted.

"N_o_t_h_i_n_g," Hector said, not convincingly.

"Don't lie to me," Poseidon said,"I hoped this wouldn't happen,"

"What wouldn't happen?" Athena asked.

"Let me tell you a story," Poseidon said,"You all know that when Hades, Zeus and I drew lot's to see what domain we got I got the sea and water. With this power came a subteler power that I swore on my immortality to never use. In your mind there are lot's of chemicals that control your brain," Athena gasped at this leaving me worried about what he was going to say."I could control those chemicals to influence others. I did everything I could to stop my children having this power, but it seems that I was thinking to much of the power when I checked that Percy did not have this power so it passed on to Hector,"

There was silence after Poseidon finished.

"You fucking bastard!" Clarrise yelled breaking the silence and pinning Hector against a piller.

"Clarrise stop," Poseidon said.

"Why?"

"Because his punishment is mine to decide," Clarrise reluctantly lowered Hector.

"Does this mean Hector was controlling us?" Annabeth said.

"Only slightly pointing you in the right direction," Poseidon replied.

"Can you remove the effects?" Katie asked.

"Yes," There was a blue mist covering everybody except for Clarrise, Chris, and Annabeth."Only Clarrise, Chris, and Annabeth were not affected," The campers flashed out with Hermes who flashed back immediately.

"Artemis I know that he's a male, but can you get the hunters to search for him," Zeus asked.

"Okay, Fine," I said as I flashed out.

* * *

**4 years later**

**3d Person POV**

* * *

Percy had been missing for 4 years. Camp Half-Blood and the Hunters searched for Percy nonstop, but the hunters were the most vigilant by far. Thalia pushed the hunters day and night to find Percy.

2 years in Demi-gods suddenly started appearing in all 3 camps. Everyone suspected it was Percy, but the description was wrong. It was of a man with brown eyes and 6ft and killed mortals brutally. Percy had sea blue eyes and was 5'5'' and wouldn't kill anyone. Zeus had ordered the hunt to find this man.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

* * *

The hunt and I were following a small group of hellhounds when we were ambushed by a group of 500 monsters. We were losing. Suddenly a man in a black coat showed up and saved my lieutenant from a cyclops club. He then proceded to take on all of the monsters and killed them without being injured.

The hunt and I got out of our shock and pointed our bows at him.

"Stop! I have to take you to Olympus," I told him.

"What if I propose a deal?" He said.

"What deal?"

"Hand-to-hand combat. You win, I'll go. Anything else, I leave," I scoffed at him. The _boy _thinks he can beat me.

"I accept,"

"When do we start?"

"After I talk to you alone for a minute,"

"Fine, Hunters leave," He lifted his hood and rolled down his arm. On it there was "SPQRS|Vesta 5th cohort Honorary Centurion".

"How are you Vesta's child?" I said in fluent latin as I switched over to my roman counterpart.

"She is my patron," He replied in fluent greek.

"I've never heard of you," I said.

"I know,"

"Why?"

"Because I've only spent a month in camp then going into hiding,"

"Oh,"

"Shall we fight?"

"HUNTERS!" I called. They all came running down.

"So anything goes?" He asked.

"No ranged weapons," I replied.

"Stop at death blow restrained?" He asked.

"Yes,"

"Okay when do we start?"

"Now,"I said as I flew at him. Fire suddenly errupted all around me, freezing me in place.

"You fight dishonourably, I'll fight unfairly," He snarled.


	3. Found

A.N.:** I know this story is cliche but it's purposeful. I don't own anything.**

**Artemis POV**

* * *

He disapeared in a flash of flame.

"Thalia! Get the camp cleaned and ready to move. I have to report this 'incident' to the council," I told Thalia. I flashed up to Olympus, and shot an arrow into the sky which exploded in a silver firework. The gods started to flash in. First Posieden, then Zeus, then Apollo, etc. Once all the gods had flashed in, I began my story. Once I got to the part of him challinging me, Zeuse interrupted me saying,

"Why isn't he here then?"

"Oh, gods. He won, didn't he?" Apollo said.

"He used fire powers to surround me and stop me from moving then fire teleported away," I replied.

"Then his father must be Heaphaustus, right?" Hermes asked.

"I think you can ask Hestia about that," I said looking accusitorially at Hestia.

"Who dared to break your oath!" Father yelled.

"How dare you insinuate that I broke my oath unwillingly. Besides he is my champion, not my son!" Hestia responded, the hearth growing to new heights.

"I demand that you bring him here right now!" Father yelled.

"No, he does not want to come back here!" Hestia responded angrily.

"Come back? He was here before?" I asked.

"Yes he has," Hestia said irritably.

"Bring him here!" Father screamed.

"Only if you swear not to hurt him," Hestia conceded.

"On behalf of the council, we swear on the river styx not to hurt him," Father swore. There was a flash of flame when the _boy _appeared.

"Can't I be left alone for four years!" The _boy _said.

"Who are you?" I asked scathingly. His form suddenly changed into his original form, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Champion of Hestia, Savior of Olympus, Killer of Kronos, Bane of the Minotaur, Bane of Titans, Retriever of the Master Bolt, Retriever of the Helm of Darkness, Savior of Artemis, Destroyer of the Labyrinth. Everybody's jaw dropped (excluding Hestia).

"Well, fuck."

* * *

**Percy P.O.V**

* * *

After receiving Hestia's mind message that Zeus wanted to see me got so mad, and the fact that Hestia coudn't have told them about the adoption got me madder. I decided to do a dramatic apperance to scare the gods. When Artemis asked me who I am, I scared the gods even more by changing back to my original form. The looks on their faces were priceless. I looked toward Poseidon, who was trying to say something through the tears.

"_P-p-pe-per-percy?"_

_"Hey dad," _I said. He ran up to me and hugged me hard. "You miss me?"

"Why didn't you come to Atlantis with me?"

"I wanted to be left alone and I don't know how Amphitrite and Triton would feel about that."

"They would have been fine with it. When you went missing they started getting worried,"

"Really? Thats something I never would have thought could happen," After I said that Poseidon went back to his throne. I turned to Zeus and asked, "Why am I here?"

"We just wanted wanted to see who you were, but since you're here we may as well give you another job," Zeus said.

"What did you have in mind?" Zeus then looked over to Artemis and seemed to have a silent conversation.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

* * *

I was surprised when Father said that and I was even more surprised when I heard talk in my mind.

_'Artemis, could Percy become the Guardian of the Hunt?'_

_'WHAT! No we don't need a guardian,'_

_'You do if today is any indication,'_

_'Then get a female!'_

_'They could just join the hunt. I would feel better if you just let him,'_

_'He'll flirt with the hunters,'_

_'We're talking about Perseus but if it makes you feel better he can do an oath,'_

_'Fine' _I replied reluctantly.

* * *

**Percy POV**

* * *

During the silent conversation (Can gods speak in other gods minds?) Artemis got more and more angry. When they looked away Zeus started talking,

"Perseus you will be stationed as the Guardian of the Hunt," The words echoed around the room as Zeus said them. "First you must swear on the River Styx that you will do everything you can to protect the hunt and you will never flirt with a hunter,"

"I swear on the River Styx that I will protect the hunt with everything I have and I will not flirt with the hunters or do anything sexually inappropriate ever," I swore immediately.

"Before we adjourn this meeting anyone who wants to bless him must bless him," Zeus said out of the blue. "I'll go first, I Lord Zeus god of sky and lightning bless Perseus Achilles Jackson," I saw a blue glow come around me. I felt a weight at my back and saw everyone looking to my back. When I looked back there were huge black wings. I hesitantly tried to stretch one and it worked.

"Of course it had to be wings," Zeus muttered.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Major changes to the body after a blessing only happen if that person is very good at heart," Apollo said.

"Huh," I said with sharp wit.

"Ooh, ooh I'll go next," Aphrodite said.

"Wait -" I tried to stop her.

**3d Person POV**

"I, Lady Aphrodite god of love and lust bless Perseus Achilles Jackson," Percy became 6 foot 5 instead of his regular 6 foot. He suddenly had toned muscles and a tan. He was wearing skin tight shirt and pants with a leather jacket. All the female gods had deep blushes on their face, some were outright drooling (Aphrodite).

**Percy POV**

Artemis started laughing uproariously. Everyone was confused because they thought that she would hate it.

"Artemis, why are you laughing?" Zeus asked.

"'Cause this will make his life even worse." I paled at those words. I knew life was going to be Tartarus for the next part of my life.

"Is there any other blessings that Percy should get?" Zeus asked.

"I'll give Percy my blessing," Hermes said enthusiastically. "I Lord Hermes god of trade, fertility, sleep, language, thieves, and travel bless Perseus Achillies Jackson," I felt like I could run around the world. It was amazing.

"Is that it?" Zeus asked tiredly. "Yes? Okay, let's go, meeting dismissed." Most gods flashed out in various fanfare. The only people left were Hestia, Poseidon, Artemis, and me.

Artemis approached me and said, "The hunters and I are at Olympic National Park, be there at by 4:00 pm."


	4. Assimilating

**Dis: I don't own this.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

* * *

"Wai-" I tried to stop her. I wondered how I was going to get their. "Oh, I'm so fucking stupid!" I forgot about my wings. I stretched out my huge, black wings. I ran to the edge of Olympus and jumped.

It was so fun. I could feel the air flow through my hair. I fell about 50 feet before I figured out how to flap my wings. I started to fly when I realized I had no idea where Artemis was. Then I Zeus started to speak in my mind.

"Percy, I am gifting you the ability to find Artemis and the hunt anywhere." After that I felt a nagging in my head and I knew where she was. I started to fly to where Artemis told me to go. A few seconds in I realized that I was going faster than I thought was possible.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

* * *

I laughed as I flashed to the hunt. It would take much longer than I gave Perseus to get to the hunt.

"Hunters, come here," I beckoned the hunt.

"What is it milady?" Thalia, my lieutenant asked. "Is their news from Olympus?"

"Yes Thalia, there is one thing that relates to all of us. Zeus decided that the hunt needed a guardian."

"Who is she?" One of the younger hunters asked.

"I'm afraid it is a he."

"WHAT!!" All the hunters yelled. "WHY!"

"I had no choice in the matter. But we could orchestrate a surprise for him. He shouldn't be here for a couple hours at least."

"What? A surprise for me. Aww you shouldn't have." A voice said from the trees.

* * *

**Percy POV**

* * *

"We should orchestrate a surprise for him. He shouldn't be here for a couple hours at least." I just arrived at the hunters camp when I heard Artemis say that.

"What? A surprise from me. Aww you shouldn't have I said as I jumped down from the trees. All the hunters immediately drew their bows and armed them.

"_Percy?"_

* * *

**Thalia POV**

* * *

Artemis was talking about our new _male_ guardian and how he would take forever to get here when a _male_ voice came from the trees. That voice I knew, I knew it very well.

Suddenly it hit me.

"_Percy?_" I said tentatively.

"Hey Thals," He replied sheepishly. I dropped my bow and flew at him.

"Where the hell were you? Why didn't you contact anyone? How do you have wings? Why do you look different? How did you become the guardian of the hunt?"

"Slow down Thals!" He said stopping me from continuing. I blushed when I realized how fast I was speaking. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

**Percy POV**

* * *

After Thalia back up I looked back towards Artemis. "What should I do right now."

"Whatever you want, tomorrow I will have a list of chores I will have you do."

"May I go visit my friend, Nico Di'Angelo, milady?"

"Just be back before dusk."

"Thanks milady." I flamed over to DOA studios. I really wanted to see Nico. I hadn't seen him in 4 years. I entered the building.

"Percy Jackson!" I heard a voice say.

"Hey Charon! Think you could take me to Hades palace."

"Of course." We made our way over to the elevator. "Percy I can not thank you enough for saving my son. He was my firstborn demigod."

"It's fine Charon. He was a good boy."

"I can't thank you Percy. If I have more children he would be the most powerful. To thank you I'll let you go to the underworld for free from now on."

"Thank you Charon."

"Here we are. Bye Percy, don't die." I stepped off the ferry and waved back at Charon. I walked over to where Cerberus was guarding the entrance.

"Hey boy. Will you let me past?" I asked. "Are you boy?" I started walking closer then past Cereberus. I went through the EZ death line. I walked past the fields of punishment, Asphodel, and Elysium to Hades' Palace. The 3 Furies came down and blocked my path.

"You must die Perceus." They said in a creepily synchronized voice.

"I just want to talk to Hades."

"We can not let you past—" They seemed to listen to nothing for a second and said "Lord Hades has seen fit to let you past." They disappeared reluctantly after saying that. I knocked on the door, which opened up really dramatically and slowly.

"Perseus Jackson," A booming voice said.

* * *

**Hades POV**

* * *

"Percy Jackson," I said as he walked in, "Thank you for getting me a throne on Olympus. What can I do for you?"

"Your welcome. Can you call Nico please?" He said looking slightly nervous.

"Of course!" I sent a telepathic message to Nico. "He is coming." We waited for him with Perseus looking nervously around and shooting glances at me.

Nico arrived facing me, "Hey dad, what's wrong?"

* * *

**Nico POV**

* * *

Dad called me into his throne room with no prior warning so I assumed something was wrong. I arrived facing Dad. "Hey Dad, what's wrong?"

He pointed behind me. I turned around. "PERCY!!" I yelled jumping and hugging him. "Why the hell did you leave? I fucking missed you bastard."

"Hey Nico!" He laughed a little. I'm so fucking angry at him. He leaves for 4 whole fucking years with NO contact and then tells Dad, who doesn't fucking tell me, then has the audacity to say HEY.

"Where the fuck were you? Why didn't you contact me or Thals? Why the fuck were you gone for so long you fucking dick? How the hell do you have wings?" I all but yelled at him.

"Slow down Nico," He says.

* * *

Percy POV

* * *

"Slow down Nico," I say after his seemingly endless barrage of questions. "Do you want to talk about it over some coffee?"

"Do I want to talk about it over some coffee? He says after disappearing for 4 years, OF COURSE I WOULD LIKE TO COME!"He said somewhat sarcastically.

We went to the surface and to a cafe. I told him about how camp betrayed me, my mother died, Hestia adopted me, I trained for about 2 years, started saving Demi-gods, all my blessings (including the wings), and how I was made the guardian of the hunt. He mostly sat there quietly but for exclamations at my mother dying and all of my blessings. Then I asked him how his life was.

"Other then missing and searching for you?" He said sarcastically, "I don't really like camp and they don't really like me so when Hector and his followers came camp was being a pain in the ass to be there anymore. So most of the time I am in the underworld or running errands for my Dad."

"I'm sorry again" I said sincerely, "I really hate Hector. He was the start of a lot of our struggles currently." I realized it was almost dusk so I started to head back to the hunters camp.


End file.
